


The Other Lover

by multifandom101



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandom101/pseuds/multifandom101
Summary: What happens when Sebastian's old lover comes back to town? Will it throw a wrench in the growing romance between him and Lizzie? Or will it make their love stronger?
Relationships: Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

When you love someone it lasts forever. They become a part of your story. When you lose that person you love it leaves a wound that never heals. But what happens when you see that person again, or at least their face?

Cassandra was a very powerful witch, even for her kind, a siphoner. She gave her life up to save the man she loved, but in doing so she created a chain of events that would later affect a lot of people's life. She created something impossible, something that would come back to haunt her. She left the love of her life, alone for centuries until one day he would be back, walking amongst people again.

Sebastian and Cassandra were in love, they would sacrifice themselves for each other, and that was exactly what happened. She gave herself up so he could live. But in doing so, he was trapped in hell for centuries until one day his mind finally woke up. Everything had changed in the world he once remembered. His great love gone, killed while he witnessed it, unable to do anything to save her. But who said she didn't save herself? Many questions remain unanswered for Sebastian, especially when he meets Elizabeth Saltzman, the woman who shares the same face as his great love. So many questions, but not many people to answer them.

Centuries of reliving her death, Sebastian blamed himself for not being able to do anything. Until he meets a beautiful young woman, who just happens to look like his great love. They meet and history repeats itself. It may not be paradise but they're happy in their own weird way. But what if a certain someone comes back after centuries have passed. What decision will Sebastian have to make? What happens when their worlds collide? History always finds a way to repeats itself and bite you in the ass. Let's just say it's going to be one hell of a ride.


	2. Chapter 1

Love can be a dangerous thing. It destroys you, but it can also shape the person you will be. Cassandra was a very powerful witch, although she didn’t have powers of her own, she was a siphoner. She was part of the Gemini coven. In this coven being different wasn’t accepted. Cassandra was looked as an abomination of nature, an outcast. When your own family doesn’t accept you for who you are, it changes a person. That isolation turns you into something else, something unrecognizable. She worked extra hard learning new spells, dabbling into dark magic, wanting to be as powerful as she could be. She turned cold, showing no emotions, no empathy for the wrongs she did against others. Her family didn’t accept her because she didn’t have magic of her own, so once she was old enough to care for herself they shunned her from the coven. She was left alone to navigate the world. She eventually ended up in Roanoke, that was where she met someone.   
Sebastian was a newly turned vampire. He didn’t understand what was happening to him, all he knew was that he was hungry. The last thing he remembered was having his neck snapped, then he woke up with a terrible hunger. He roamed the streets of Roanoke and found a helpless man walking, he couldn’t resist the hunger he was feeling so he made his way to the man and sank his teeth into his neck. The man screamed in pain, but Sebastian drained him out. He let the man fall to the ground and savored the taste of his blood. That one taste had him craving more. He kept walking looking for his next victim, that was when he saw her. He saw a blonde woman walking, he vamp sped over to her grabbing her by the neck.   
“Don’t scream,” He said looking at her in the eyes. Cassandra was taken aback by what happened. But she realized what he was, a vampire. She grabbed his hand and siphoned some of his magic and gave him an aneurysm.   
“Your tricks do not work on me,” Cassandra said as Sebastian fell to the ground.  
“How are you doing that?” Sebastian screamed in agony.   
“I am a witch,” she said stopping the pain  
“Forgive me for wanting to hurt you, the hunger was unbearable,” Sebastian said standing up  
“What is your name?” she asked him looking at him closely,   
“Sebastian,” He responded. He looked at her, seeing her clearly and was mesmerized by her beauty. Her blond hair falling down her shoulders, and blue eyes that he could get lost in.   
“Cassandra,” she said smiling at her, which he returned.   
“I should get going, it is getting awfully late,” she said breaking eye contact. She turned around and walked towards her home.   
“Will I see you again?” he asked  
“Well shall see,” she said looking back giving him smirk. She walked back to her home.   
Once she arrived, she felt different. It had been years since she felt something. Sebastian had stirred feelings inside of her, something nobody had been able to do. She didn’t want to get to close, but she was drawn to him, it was an unexplainable feeling. But she knew she wanted to see him again.   
Over the next couple of months, Cassandra and Sebastian would meet at dusk. They would talk, laugh and got to know each other. Cassandra had told him about her family and how she was treated. Sebastian had told her his past, who he was before he turned. She was falling in love with him, and that terrified her. After their clandestine meetings, Sebastian would go feed on the people of Roanoke, leaving trails of dead bodies. He didn’t even bother to cover his tracks. Cassandra figured out what he was doing, but loved him despite it.   
She was approached by the councilmen, wanting for her to find the creature responsible for terrorizing the people of Roanoke. They knew who she really was and was she was capable of. When they asked her to perform this task, she knew that what she did would lead them to Sebastian, they would kill him and Cassandra couldn’t let that happen. So instead she summoned something worse, something to draw out the liars and hypocrites, the Croatoan. The Croatoan killed the town’s leadership to keep them from finding Sebastian, but then it went crazy. It killed everyone who had secrets, which meant it would go after Cassandra. When Sebastian found out what she was plotting he went to stop her, he couldn’t let her die because of his secret. But before he could intervene, Cassandra desiccated him, she couldn’t let him get hurt. Before sealing him in the box she took some of his blood, it was a failsafe in case anything were to happen. She also gave him an amulet, it would keep him safe. Before she could safely seal Sebastian, the Croatoan killed her, Sebastian saw the events played out in front of him. He saw the women he loved die unable to do anything.   
The last thing Cassandra remembered was the desiccating Sebastian and the Croatoan killing her. She woke up on the ground with an insatiable hunger, she was in transition. Cassandra looked at her surroundings, she was in the same place she had died, but Sebastian coffin was gone. She had lost him in her attempts to save him.   
Five Centuries Later   
Sebastian had spent the past five centuries desiccated in a coffin. That was until he got a little taste of blood, just enough for his mind to wander. He felt drawn to something or someone, it was familiar. He arrived at a place that looked like a barn. That was when he saw her, he saw a blonde girl, with blue eyes he could get lost in. He thought he would never be able to see again, after that night. It gave him hope.   
“Cassandra?” Sebastian whispered, making the girl turn around, it was not his great love, it was Elizabeth Saltzman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hey guys so this is the first chapter of my brand new story. I hope you guys like it, I've been working on the story for a while now and I'm happy I finally get to share it with you guys. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think. To get updates on the story follow my instagram: @ editslegacies


	3. Chapter 2

Sebastian had seen the face of his great love. A face he never thought he would be able to see ever again. He had been stuck in a coffin for centuries, unable to make contact with anyone, until now.  
“Cassandra?” He whispered making Lizzie turn around.   
“Um...no I think you have me confused for someone else,” Lizzie said looking at hi confused and intrigued.  
“Pardon me, you just look like someone I used to know,” Sebastian said, studying his surroundings.   
“So are you new here? I thought I knew all the incoming students,” Lizzie said curiously   
“This is a school of some sort?” He asked   
“Yeah, this is the Salvatore School, named after Damon and Stefan Salvatore,” she explained as Sebastian looked around  
“So you’re not a student?”  
“No,” he said softly   
“Then who are you?” she asked wanting to know more about him. Before he could answer he started to lose his balance and stumbled to his side taking hold of one of the trees in the old mill.   
“Are you okay? Do you want to sit down?” she asked as she moved closer to him to help him, but he stopped her.   
“No, no I’m fine, you should keep your distance,” He said extending his arm to stop her from getting close to him. He was still extremely weak even though he had a bit of blood to wake him up from his slumber, it was still not enough.   
“I’m not going to hurt you,” Lizzie said smiling a bit and moving a step closer to him.   
“That’s not what I’m afraid of,” He said his eyes looking at her   
“Sorry I should go,” He then said turning around to leave.   
“Uh...wait, what’s your name?” Lizzie asked before he could leave  
“Sebastian,” He responded   
“I’m Lizzie,” she said back   
“It’s good to meet you Elizabeth,” he said smiling at her   
“Elizabeth sounds too boring,” Lizzie said blushing and looking down at her feet  
“I don’t think it sounds boring at all,” Sebastian said before he left. He didn’t understand why Elizabeth looked like Cassandra. He needed to find out the truth, but first, he needed to regain control of his body.   
Lizzie was left intrigued by Sebastian. She didn’t know who he was, but she was drawn to him. It was strange, but she needed to find out who he was and where he came from. She asked Mg to help her set up for a spell that she said it was for an assignment, but it was really a locator spell to try and find Sebastian.  
Later that night  
Lizzie had set up the old mill to try different locator spells and see which one would lead her to Sebastian. She had already tried a lot of them and none of them seemed to lead her to him. They were all just dead ends. She hoped that this last one would bring results.   
“Picture the face of the person and then touch the map. If they’re found within its boundaries then the map will glow,” Lizzie said as she placed her hands on the map spread out on the table. She waited a couple of seconds but nothing. She had done several spells to look for Sebastian and all of them ended up failing. Suddenly she was started by a voice, it was Sebastian.   
“Hello, Elizabeth,” Sebastian said appearing from behind her  
“You again,” Lizzie said acting as if she wasn’t just looking for him.   
“Ah, you’re a witch,” He said noticing the grimoire on the table  
“Yeah, and you are clearly something. You’ve crossed the magical barrier of this school twice now. So what are you?” Lizzie said crossing her arms wanting answers. If only she knew the truth, Sebastian thought as he sends her a smirk.   
“What are you looking for?” He asked avoiding the question  
“Nothing this...I am just waiting for a friend, who’s a guy, he’ll be here any moment,” Lizzie said stumbling over her own words. She looked away from Sebastian cursing herself for what she said.   
“You haven’t answered any of my questions yet? If you aren’t a student then what are you doing here?” She asked watching him closely  
“I came to see you because I have a request,” Sebastian said moving to the other side of where Lizzie was.   
“Which is?” She asked curiously  
“Stop looking for me,” He said. Sebastian wanted to know more about Lizzie but at the same time, he couldn’t allow himself to get to close to her.   
“I’m...I’m not,” She said   
“You’re drawn to me, I can sense it. I’m drawn to you too, but you shouldn’t let me get to close,” He explained  
“And why is that?” Lizzie said in a soft voice. The more he told her to stay away the more she wanted to know him.   
“Let’s just say my life is complicated,” Sebastian said not wanting to tell her anything more. He moved closer to her, their faces inches away from one another. Lizzie looked into his eyes, and then her eyes fell to his lips. Sebastian gave her a satisfied smirk, before speaking again.  
“Goodbye, Elizabeth,” Sebastian said before turning around to leave.   
“Uh,” was the only thing that left Lizzie’s mouth. She didn’t want him to leave, she wanted him to stay to learn more about him.   
“By the way, you shouldn’t have to wait around for anyone,” He said looking at her and giving her a smile before making his way out of the old mill.   
Sebastian had left Lizzie speechless, nobody had that effect on her. He was right about one thing, she was drawn to him and the more she thought about him the stronger it got. There was something about him that intrigued her. His whole mysterious, dangerous, damage vide be had made her want him more. She obviously had a type.   
After Sebastian had gotten out of Lizzie’s head, all he wanted to do is learn more about her. He had warned her to not get to close to him, out of fear of hurting her. But she was intoxicating, and he needed her. She was drawn to her, and it wasn’t just the fact that she looked like Cassandra it was something else, he couldn’t really explain what it was. He wanted to learn who she was, why she looked like Cassandra. There were just many questions he needed to an answer too.   
Cassandra spent over a hundred years looking for Sebastian. She tried every locator available but there was no luck. Everything she tried was a dead end. After not finding anything she gave up, living her life in isolation. She has lost the one person she loved. It made her cold, it turned her deadly. Soon she would be able to see Sebastian again. Everything was going to change.


	4. Chapter 3

After her encounter with Sebastian, Lizzie needed to learn more about him, so she hit the books. She really didn't know anything about him aside from his name, and Lizzie didn't know where to start looking. She grabbed a book from the library, Imperium Monstrum, a book about monsters. Considering the influx of monsters they have had it wasn't that much of a stretch. It was also the annual flag football game against Mystic Falls, but she wasn't much interested in that, her mind was preoccupied with Sebastian. Lizzie was in her room reading the book when MG came in.

"Why aren't you ready yet? We have a game," Mg said, seeing that Lizzie didn't have her jersey on.

"I'm sitting this one out," Lizzie said simply not bothering to give an explanation

"Why? Is this about this Sebastian dude you're crushing on?" he responded. Lizzie raised her head at the mention of Sebastian's name.

"If you must know, yes. He's definitely something supernatural and considering that monsters have been showing up it's not that crazy. So I'm not playing," Lizzie said

"Lizzie, come on. Professor Vardemus made Landon QB1 we are doomed without you," Mg said trying to convince Lizzie to play.

"I'm still not playing," She said not convinced

"How about I help you with your research?" Mg asked

"Fine, but I'm still not playing," Lizzie said making her looking back at Mg then back at her book. Mg left her room leaving Lizzie to her research.

Later That Day

Lizzie was sitting the sidelines, reading the monster book. She was being serious when she said she wasn't going to play. Mg kept trying to convince her to play but she wasn't budging. Her mind was preoccupied with Sebastian. He was on her mind all the time, there was just something about him, something she couldn't explain. Mg had been helping her go through the books trying to come up with something he might be. But he still had to play. The team was losing by a lot, it as bad.

"Lizzie play now, we are getting our ass kicked," Mg said

"I already said no," Lizzie said, she was getting tired of Mg trying to convince her to play.

"Lizzie, I promise you we'll find out what this Sebastian dude is, but right now just help us beat them," Mg said as Lizzie turned her head around. That was when Lizzie saw Sebastian. She smiled seeing him there, then an idea popped in her head.

"Do I look pretty when I play quarterback?" Lizzie asked looking at Mg

"You are the hottest things I've ever seen," Mg said, Lizzie put her book down and went over to the players. She started giving them instructions on what to do. She turned to see if Sebastian was looking at her and he was. Sebastian waved at her and Lizzie waved back. Mg noticed this exchange and turned to see who Lizzie waved at but he turned around there was nobody there. Mg looked at Lizzie confused. They started playing the game, it looked like they actually had a chance of winning but when Lizzie saw Sebastian was leaving she went after him, leaving the team on its own. Mg saw that Lizzie was heading towards the woods so he followed her.

Sebastian knew he shouldn't have shown up to see her. But he just couldn't help himself. It was like he was with Cassandra all over again, even though he knew it wasn't really her. He also needed Lizzie to wake up. He had to charm her first in order to get her to do what he wanted. He also wanted to know why they looked so similar, there had to be some sort of explanation. That was the first thing he had to do when he woke up, find out the truth about Elizabeth Saltzman. Lizzie had followed Sebastian to the tunnels underneath the school.

"Sebastian?" Lizzie spoke out

"Are you following me Elizabeth?" He asked stopping

"I told you most people call me Lizzie," She responded

"Well I'm not most people, which is why I told you we cannot go down this path," he shot back

"But you never explained why. And then you showed up at the game and I'm sorry but that is a typical dude move," Lizzie said, which earned a laugh from Sebastian

"I had to see you again, you remind me of someone I used to know," he said walking closer to her.

"Yea you've told me that, who is this person I remind you of?" Lizzie asked curiously.

"She was someone special, she was beautiful and different," Sebastian said remembering Cassandra

"Is that line supposed to work on me?" Lizzie asked raising an eyebrow

"Either way it is a line we cannot cross," He said turning back around to leave

"Why no?" She asked wanting to know the reason he kept trying to push her away

"Because you bewitch me, Elizabeth," He said turning to face her, he was completely enchanted by her.

"Well duh, I'm a witch," She said in a soft voice. Sebastian walked closer to her studying her actions. It seemed that every time he told her to stay away from him it only drew her closer. As Sebastian walked closer to her, Lizzie walked backward, she didn't know if he was a monster yet. 

"Are you a monster?" Lizzie asked

"Yes, I am a vampire, creature of the night," He said showing her his vampire face. In return, Lizzie laughed at this revelation.

"Oh thank god, I thought you were like a Kraken or something," She said smiling at him.

"I don't understand," He said confused at her actions. Usually, when people found out his true nature they ran in fear.

"Some of my best friends are vampires, nothing new," Lizzie said looking at his eyes

"Are we just to be friends then?" Sebastian asked raising an eyebrow

"No, because friends don't get to do this," She said leaning in closer to him. When their lips were about to touch they heard footsteps nearing. Lizzie went to check who was there and saw Mg.

"What the hell are you doing here Mg?" Lizzie asked annoyed

"I came to check on you," Mg said, he was worried about her.

"Why I'm fine, I'm with Sebastian," Lizzie said turning around to face Sebastian but he was no longer there.

"You made him leave," Lizzie said, she was about to kiss Sebastian and if it wasn't for Mg they would've kissed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked once again

"Yes, Mg I'm fine," Lizzie said leaving the tunnels.

Lizzie had finally learned what Sebastian was, a vampire. He was a magnet that kept pulling her in, wanting more. She was falling for him, hard. And for the first time in a long time, he didn't see her craziness, he just saw her for her. She was happy, but how long would it last. Happiness has a tendency of being slipping away quickly, especially in Mystic Falls. You never know what's around the corner lurking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hey guys I hope you like the new chapter. I wanted to let you guys know that this part and next one are kind of filler chapter. It will eventually lead to the return of Cassandra. I'm so excited for you guys to meet her.


	5. Chapter 4

After almost kissing, Sebastian couldn't stop the feeling he had for her. After what happened with Cassandra he never wanted to get close to anyone, he couldn't live with himself if something happened to someone he loved. Cassandra was his great love, and she died right in front of him. He couldn't allow himself to care for Elizabeth even though every cell in his body was telling him otherwise. He just needed her to get out of the coffin.

It has been several days since they had almost kissed. Since then Sebastian has been entering her mind trying to gain her trust. They had agreed to meet by the lake, he was going to tell her about his current state. He really needed that blood to reawaken once again.

Lizzie was getting ready for her date with Sebastian when she noticed the rash forming on her hand. Josie was using dark magic again, she thought to herself. She had to go back to her closet to find something else to wear to hide the rash she had. She settled on a long sleeve blue dress, with a pair of her favorite boots. That was when Josie came into the room.

"There you are, I need your help," Josie said entering their room

"What so you can apologize for this," Lizzie said pulling up her sleeve showing the rash she had

"Are you seriously using black magic, again? Let me remind you that whenever you do, whatever happens to you happens to me too," Lizzie told her sister adjusting the sleeve

"I'm so sorry, it won't happen again," Josie apologized

"Well you're just lucky that Sebastian appreciates the old fashion look," Lizzie said when she heard a man speaking in Japanese. Josie went into the hallways and brought in a samurai looking maa.

"Who the hell is that?" Lizzie asked confused

"Long story, um...short version, he is samurai/demon hunter who lost his oni and the only way to kill it it's with his demon banishing sword before it carries of Landon into Malivore, can you come?" Josie rambled

"Well, I suppose if I reschedule my date it would give this rash sometime to clear up," Lizzie said

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," Josie said hugging her sister. Lizzie looked at the samurai as he began to hit his head and point at her.

"He's talking about me, isn't he? He's calling me crazy," Lizzie asked concerned

"No, he's talking about the oni, it possesses people making them act crazy," Josie said clarifying

"Well then, I retract my offer, my mental health is the most precious thing that I have right now. A rash I can deal with, but I cannot risk crazy," Lizzie said as the samurai took out his sword and left the room, Josie ran after him. Lizzie finished getting ready for her date.

______________

Lizzie and Sebastian were sitting on a laid-out blanket by the lake. Lizzie kept asking him questions about who he was and where he came from, but he always seemed to dodge the questions.

"I have enjoyed our time together," Sebastian said

"Same," She responded

"Though I feel we are not as close as we could be," Sebastian said turning to face Lizzie, she looked intrigued by what he had said.

"And I wish for us to be, skin to skin," He said as he reached for Lizzie's hand, but before he could grab it she pulled it away.

"I have but one question to ask," He said as Lizzie nodded

"Do you have access to a moderate to a large supply of human blood?"

"No, I'm not a virgin," They said at the same time, Lizzie was confused at his question, but also embarrassed at what she said. When Sebastian was about to respond, they heard leaves shuffling from behind a tree. They both turned around and saw Mg with a camera in hand.

"I know how this looks," Mg said

"Like you're a freaking stalker. Leave now before Sebastian kicks your ass," Lizzie said getting up and walking towards Mg.

"Lizzie I don't think that's going to be a problem," Mg said coming from behind the tree and walking towards Mg. Lizzie turned back to where she and Sebastian were sitting and saw there was nobody there.

"Fine I'm going to kick your ass," Lizzie said as Mg showed her the camera he was holding

"Get that thing out of my face," She said pushing his hand away.

"Just watch," Mg said showing her the footage on the camera. Lizzie looked down at the camera, Mg had recorded her conversation with Sebastian but when she saw the screen it was just her talking.

"What the hell is this? Sebastian was just right next to me," She asked confused.

"I'm really sorry, but this was the only way to get you to see what everyone else would see. Sebastian is not real," Mg said, Lizzie felt sadness overcome her. She finally thought she was getting better but it was all just a lie, she had just been hallucinating Sebastian.

After seeing the recording of her talking to herself, Lizzie left the lake in tears. She ended up at the Mystic Grill eating an ice cream sundae, she was full of self-loathing. Lizzie had been working on herself all summer and she had finally thought she was actually getting better but she wasn't. Also being possessed by a demon certainly didn't help either. While being possessed by the oni Lizzie realized that she was shattered in too many pieces to be put back together. She didn't even know what was real or not. After the whole demon ordeal, she went back to her room and went to bed crying.

______________

Sebastian had lost his connection to Lizzie's head. And it was all Mg fault. He still had the ability to get into people's heads but not for long, he needed to get blood as soon as possible. After hours of trying he was finally able to enter his head. He wondered the Salvatore school trying to find him. He walked through the halls and bumped into him.

"Sorry I didn't see you there," Mg said to Sebastian

"What did you say to Elizabeth? I am no longer able to reach her," Sebastian said turning to face Mg. Mg turned slowly confused.

"Sebastian?" he asked confused, Sebastian smirked at him.

"But you can't-," Mg began but was cut off by Wade.

"Oh yes, no he can't see me," Sebastian said

"You're not even real," Mg said not wanting to believe Sebastian was real.

"No, I'm very real, and I need your help," Sebastian said looking at him. If Elizabeth wouldn't be able to set him free he had to go to Mg, he just needed out of that damn coffin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hey guys I hope you like this chapter, I will post chapter 5 tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 5

After 500 years past, Cassandra was always on the move not wanting to spend to much time in one place and risk exposure. Looking for Sebastian took a piece of her, it made her cold. Sebastian was the one person who she could connect to, someone who understood her. But he was taken away from her. For the past 10 years, Cassandra had been living in New York. It was a busy city and perfect for her to feed on people, nobody would ever notice they were missing. She lived in an upscale apartment. All she would do is feed on people, she usually kept blood bags but sometimes she just needed her blood fresh straight from the source.

Sebastian’s connection to Lizzie had been disrupted so he had to go to Mg for help in waking up his body. All morning long he had annoyed him, making snarky remarks at him. Sebastian had explained his situation to Mg, who then explained it to Kaleb. The vampires searched the school trying to find the coffin Sebastian was in, but so far no luck.

“Did he say anything as to where in the school he might be?” Kaleb asked as they walked through the tunnels.

“ All he said was that he was somewhere in the school, he’s a little vague on the details,” Mg said annoyed.

“I am vague because I am desiccated in a box,” Sebastian said, how was he supposed to know where he was desiccated, he thought to himself.

“Over here Mg,” Kaleb said as he saw a box big enough to fit a person. They walked over to the box and opened it.

“Yea that’s him,” Mg said

“Damn dude smells worse than that blood fountain,” Kaleb said covering his nose.

“Mmhh,” Mg agreed

“You’re both weaklings,” Sebastian said, sitting on the side of the box.

“Shut up, you’re face looks like beef jerky,” Mg replied

“Mg tell him to talk to me,” Kaleb said

“As much as I love to, in my diminished state I can only appear to the fragile mind, like you,” Sebastian said looking at Mg.

“Um...he says that you have to be on like the same spiritual wavelength,” Mg lied

“Oh this is maddening, the rancid blood that you two turnips bubbled on me was inadequate. But with enough fresh blood, I will surely be restored,” Sebastian said smiling at him.

“Yea no way we’re doing that,” Mg said shaking his head

“Doing what?” Kaleb asked confused

“Not even if I could give you what you want? Elizabeth Saltzman all to yourself, without my competition,” Sebastian said hoping this would make Mg agree to wake him up.

“Come on Mg, what’s he saying?” Kaleb asked wanting to know what the old vampire was saying 

“Hold on, he’s just getting to the good part,” Mg said wanting to hear what Sebastian had to say

“Set me free Milton and I give you my word I will leave this town at once,” Sebastian said. Obviously he wasn’t going to keep his word, there were a lot of things he needed to know about Lizzie.

“He wants us to set him free,” Mg said.

Kaleb and Mg had decided to go talk to Alaric seeing as he had more experience with dealing with this kind of thing. Alaric had told them it was better to leave Sebastian desiccated since they didn’t know anything about him. Mg was more inclined to set him free given the offer he had given him. Kaleb had other things in mind. After their talk with Alaric, Kaleb went back to Sebastian’s body and fed him some blood. Just enough so Sebastian could reach his mind. Kaleb wanted to know what kind of vampire Sebastian was and after some talking, Kaleb found out Sebastian was a dangerous vampire that in his mind shouldn’t be roaming free. Instead of waking him up he left him there and promised to come back to burn his body.

Sebastian had run out of options, he needed to be awaken before Kaleb came through on his promise and burn his body. With the blood that he was fed, it was enough to reach one of the other students. He was able to reach his mind and guide him towards his body. Sebastian fed on the poor boy, but he didn’t drain him he just got enough to be awake. After centuries of being stuck in that hell, he was finally fully restored. And now he was hungry, he needed to feed.

Cassandra was lying in bed sleeping in her apartment, suddenly she got a weird feeling. It was something she hadn’t felt in centuries, it was strange. She started seeing these flashes, they looked like memories. They were of her and Sebastian. Cassandra hadn’t dreamed of Sebastian in years, she didn’t understand why she was seeing this. That was when it finally hit her.

“Sebastian?” Cassandra shot up from her bed panting. He’s back, she thought. 

Author's note: I hope you guys like this chapter, I'm sorry it's very short but I was setting up the events for next chapter. I'm so excited to finally introduce Cassandra. As we go on in the story you will get a lot more context as to who she is and her personality. I don't know when I'll update again probably by the end of the week. Don't forget to leave a comment, hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter, but I was setting up the events for next chapter. I'm so excited to finally introduce Cassandra. As we go on in the story you will get a lot more context as to who she is and her personality. I don't know when I'll update again probably by the end of the week. Don't forget to leave a comment, hope you enjoy.


	7. Chapter 6

After the whole Sebastian debacle, Lizzie just wanted to forget it ever happened. She had remembered Hope, who was back from Malivore. So for the meantime, she had decided to stick with her and avoid Mg who she was still mad at. She just wanted to go back and forget about Sebastian, act as if c never happened.

Mg knew that Sebastian was now free, he had to capture him before Lizzie saw him. He didn’t want Lizzie to find out about Sebastian just yet, not until he figured out what he really wanted. With the help of Kaleb and his sister Kym, they were able to track Sebastian down to the woods. Kym volunteered to be bait, in order to subdue Sebastian. 

Sebastian was roaming the woods, trying to find anyone so he could feed on. He could hear someone walking through the woods, that was when he saw her. His face changed, veins and fangs coming out. Sebastian was about to attack her but before he could he was pinned to a tree by Kaleb and Mg. He struggled to get out of their hold but he wasn’t at full strength, they ended up snapping his neck. Mg took Sebastian to Alaric’s office at MFHS since he knew it would be empty and far away from Lizzie. 

Lizzie and Hope learned that a new monster had arrived in Mystic Falls. The Croatoan that fed on lies, and in Mystic Falls everyone was lying. Although they didn’t know that at first, they just thought it was a monster coming for Landon. Lizzie was tasked with taking care of him, making sure the monster didn’t get him. It was all going great until the monster attacked Lizzie, getting through the warding. She had called Mg to see if he had any information about the monster. They needed to know how to stop it. Mg gathered information from Sebastian who had been in the lost colony of Roanoke at the time. Everything Sebastian told him was passed to Lizzie. 

Lizzie realized that they needed to tell everyone about Hope’s true identity in order to stop the monster from attacking them. Josie ended up doing a spell that returned everyone’s memories that were taken by Malivore. It wasn’t just Hope’s identity that was remembered, but Sebastian had remembered what truly happened to his old lover. He gave Mg, the only thing he had left of Cassandra to destroy the Croatoan, it was his only choice to make sure it didn’t take Lizzie. After giving the pendant that Sebastian had given him Hope was able to destroy the monster. Mg went back to the school and released Sebastian, it was time to tell Lizzie the truth about him. 

Sebastian and Mg went back to the Salvatore School, needing to talk to Lizzie. It was time for them to come clean to her about Sebastian. Lizzie was in the gym with Josie, she was afraid of who Landon would choose. Lizzie had reassured her sister that no matter what happened she would always be there for her. They had promised each other that they wouldn’t keep secrets from each other anymore, given that secrets are the things that tear them apart. That was when Sebastian and Mg entered the gym. At first, Lizzie thought she was hallucinating again but Mg had told her he was real, and he had been all along. Lizzie was beyond furious at both of them. They had made her think she was going crazy. Instead of listening to them explain themselves, Lizzie left the gym and made her way to the common room sitting down on one of the chairs near the fireplace. She heard footsteps behind her, it was Sebastian. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked not bothering to turn around 

“I came to talk to you, I needed to explain myself,” Sebastian said walking closet to her. 

“Explain what? That you lied to me, made me think I was having a psychotic break,” 

“In my defense, Milton was the one who made you believe I wasn’t real. I was going to tell you the truth about my state during our meeting,” Sebastian explained 

“Still, you had an opportunity, to tell the truth yet you didn’t,” Lizzie said getting up and facing Sebastian

“I am truly sorry for the pain that I caused you, Elizabeth. Like I told you when we met my life is complicated and not just because I was desiccated, there is just a lot of things you don’t know about me yet,” Sebastian said getting closer to Lizzie. They were only inches apart from each other. 

“Why don’t you enlighten me then?” She whispered, 

“Not yet, I need to figure somethings out first,” Sebastian said leaning in closer. Lizzie could feel his breath on her face, all she wanted to do was kiss him. Before she could respond Sebastian kissed her. At first, Lizzie didn’t kiss him back but then wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. After a couple of minutes, Lizzie pulled away.

“I can’t, I need to go,” She said stepping backward and walking to her room. Sebastian knew that his lies had burned a bridge with Lizzie, but it was better that way at least for the meantime. Just until he figured out the truth about her. 

* * *

The dreams Cassandra kept having about Sebastian gave her clues. She saw a clock tower, a barn, and a house. That same house kept showing up in all the dreams and then she saw the sign  _ The Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted.  _ She had found him after centuries had passed she would finally have him back. After hours on the road, she had arrived in Mystic Falls. She would do whatever it took to get him back,  _ time to cause some chaos _ , she thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you like this part. I tried my best to summarize episode 6 just to get all the information in, because I needed it as a base for the ending. Don't forget to comment.


	8. Chapter 7

It’s been a couple of days since Cassandra had arrived in Mystic Falls. She knew about her doppelganger, but she was yet to see her. She tried finding out what she could about her. All she had gathered was, her name Elizabeth Saltzman and she was part of the Gemini Coven who were all dead. She wanted to find out more about, especially since she was the one who had captured Sebastian’s heart. Cassandra was in the town square wondering around when she heard Sebastian’s name. 

“What’s going on with Sebastian?” Hope asked 

“Headmaster Downton Abbey wants us to enroll him to keep him off the streets, but after deliberately letting me think I was crazy there is no way I’m letting him stay,” Lizzie said 

“Did he explain why he lied to you?” Hope asked 

“Well after I found out he was real, we talked and said that he was going to tell me the truth during out date but that was when we were interrupted by Mg. So the connection I had to him broke and he had to ask Mg for help in setting him free,” Lizzie explained 

“So he was going to tell you the truth?” Hope asked Lizzie nodded in agreement. 

“That means he didn’t want to hurt you, why don’t you give him a chance?” Hope said 

“Whose side are you on?” Lizzie said giving Hope a look

“Your side, but just give him a chance,” She said 

“At least forgive Mg, he’s sorry for what he did,” Josie spoke up, she knew Mg liked Lizzie. 

“I’m not forgiving any of them, they both made me think I was crazy and I’m not forgiving either of them,” Lizzie said 

Cassandra overheard the conversation between her doppelganger and her friends, Sebastian had really burned a bridge with her but nobody could resist his charms. She needed to learn everything she could about her, who she is, what she cares about, who she loves. She was going to need someone to give her the information she needed, but the only problem was that all her friends were supernatural, meaning she couldn’t compel them. She was going to have to put on her best Lizzie Saltzman impersonation. 

Cassandra needed to get close to Lizzie’s friends and family, she needed more information. She followed them to the Salvatore School, keeping her distance so they wouldn’t see her. She didn’t want to be exposed before she gathered information. She focused her hearing to listen in on what the three girls were saying.

“Lizzie, can you take him to the cellar and lock him there?” Hope asked 

“Why do I have to?” Lizzie raised a brow

“I’m giving you an out on bumping into Sebastian. Do you want to babysit or face Sebastian?” Hope said 

“Fine,” She said taking the sphinx with her to lock him up.

After talking with Hope and Josie, they went back to the school seeing as they had a new monster on their hands. Lizzie was tasked with making sure the monster didn’t escape. She sat outside the cell, bored out of her mind. She thought about what Hope had told her. Even though Sebastian didn’t mean to hurt her, he still did. He had lied to her, made her think she was crazy Lizzie couldn’t forgive him for that. 

After the three girls went inside, Cassandra made her way inside the school. She didn’t know who she was looking but she just needed someone to tell her all they could about Elizabeth Saltzman. She walked down the halls studying her surroundings. Cassandra heard Lizzie’s name being called out, time to put her best impersonation.

“Hey Lizzie, can we talk?” the young man said 

“Uh...sure,” Cassandra said smiling not knowing who he was.

“I just wanted to say sorry, for what happened with Sebastian. I know it wasn’t right to lie to you, and I should’ve told you sooner that he was real,” he said. Cassandra figured out who he was, Milton Greasley. The one who hid the truth from Lizzie, and from what she could see he was in love with her. This was going to work in her favor.

“It’s fine Milton, I get why you did it. I need to get something from my room, can you come with me?” 

“Sure but you know I hate it being called Milton,” Mg said 

“Sorry Mg,” Cassandra said and started walking down the corridor, she didn’t know where Lizzie’s bedroom was. 

“Lizzie where are you going? Your room is this way” Mg said confused 

“Right,” She whispered forcing a smile. Mg led the way to her room, she entered and saw to beds, guessed she had a roommate. She went over to one of the desks and grabbed some books. 

“That’s not yours, it’s Josie’s,” Mg said looking at her closely 

“Uh?” Cassandra said giving Mg a look. She had heard her name earlier but didn’t know who she was. 

“Your sister,” Mg said 

“Oh right, sorry,” Cassandra said putting the book down moving to the other side of the room. 

“Are you okay?” Mg asked

“Yea I’m fine, why do you ask?” She responded

“Because you aren’t acting like yourself,” Mg responded 

“I’m fine Mg, I’m just really tired right now,” she lied. Suddenly Mg’s phone went off. 

“We have to go, Hope needs us,” Mg said walking towards the door to leave. 

“I’ll catch up with you later, I need to do something,” Cassandra said, Mg nodded in agreement. After Mg had left, Cassandra started looking around the room, she saw pictured with her sister, her friends, family. It was all Cassandra never had, having been treated as an abomination. She saw a notebook next to her nightstand, she guessed it was her diary. She opened it and started reading.  _ They don’t understand how hard it is, how hard it is to keep everything in check, to act as if nothing was wrong. Perfect Josie doesn’t have to deal with episodes, she just to be her. My dad doesn’t understand as much as he tries he just doesn’t. He’s never there, not even when I got possessed by a demon he just wasn’t there. I’m just to screwed up to be put back together.  _

Cassandra finished reading and knew exactly how she felt. Her parents screwed her up by casting her out. They didn’t understand what she was going through. Even her sister didn’t understand, she was perfect, maybe they had more things in common than she thought. Cassandra put the diary back down and left before she was seen. She had to come back, she needed to see Sebastian. 


	9. Chapter 8

Cassandra needed to see Sebastian. He was the whole reason for her being in Mystic Falls. He believed she was dead for almost 500 years, he was desiccated in a coffin for all that time. She still didn’t know who had moved his coffin that night, somebody who knew her must’ve done it she just didn’t know who. There were so many answers she needed, things she couldn’t figure out. Sebastian still thought she was dead, and he moved on which made her angry. If he loved her so much why would he move on? But part of her knew that he really didn’t move on, he was with her doppelganger. 

Lizzie woke up to someone coming inside her room, it was Hope. “Lizzie get up I need your help,” Hope said coming into the room. “We get it Hope you’re back, now leave,” Lizzie said annoyed. “I need you to do me a favor,” Hope said hoping Lizzie would be willing to do it. “Let me guess you want me to go find your hobbit,” she said sitting up. “Would you? I need you to bring him back to keep him safe,” Hope said “Fine I’ll go find your hobbit, you owe me one,” Lizzie said getting up looking out her window noticing that it was snowing. “Since when does it snow in October?” She asked “That would be our latest monster. Everyone is infected with Christmas cheer,” Hope responded annoyed “Why aren’t we then?” “I think because we don’t feel the Christmas spirit, we’re the grinch's this year,” Hope said “Makes sense, not a lot to put us in the Christmas spirit. I’m going to go get ready, I will let you know once I find your muppet,” Lizzie said grabbing some clothes and making her way to the restroom to get ready.

Once she finished getting ready she went to go find Sebastian. She needed him to keep her perpetually unhappy. Although she knew deep down she just wanted to spend time with him, to be close to him. She went to his room, given that it was the only place he could be since he didn’t have a daylight ring. She entered his room and saw him sitting on a chair reading a book. 

“Here, this is for you,” Lizzie said as she entered the room and threw him a ring. 

“What is it?” He asked confused

“It’s a daylight ring. You’re coming with me,” She responded 

“And where would we be going?” he asked curiously 

“We are going to go find Hope’s hobbit,” she said. They both got in the car and Lizzie drove off. Cassandra was watching them from afar, in anger. 

“Is there a reason why you have enlisted me in your mission?” He asked breaking the silence. 

“Well you keep me perpetually unjolly,” She said glancing over at him. Sebastian started messing with the radio buttons as he was fascinated with modern technology and it annoyed Lizzie in the process. 

“Would you stop pushing my buttons,” Lizzie said growing tired of Sebastian messing with the radio buttons. 

“Sorry but modern technology fascinated me,” He said removing his hand. 

“This gas-guzzler is older than dirt, my dad’s friends gave it to me and Josie for our sweet sixteen,” Lizzie said 

“We should stop for fuel then, I could also use a proper meal,” Sebastian said

“By which you mean-,” Lizzie started to say but was cut off

“Whoever else stops for fuel, yes,” He finished saying 

“You should’ve eaten before we left,” Lizzie said giving Sebastian a smile. 

“You confound me Elizabeth, when you made me this daylight ring, I assumed it was a ruse. But you merely just wanted to spend time together,” he said observing the daylight ring she made him. 

“Well, then you assumed wrong,” she said 

“We both know the truth, Elizabeth,” he said looking at her 

“And what truth would that be?” she asked raising her brow

“You fancy me very much,” he smirked 

“You’re delusional,” she said 

“I don’t think so Elizabeth, you’re just afraid to admit the truth,” He said. Lizzie annoyed, pressed on the gas which caused the car to come to a hard stop. 

“You command this vessel like a drunken pirate,” Sebastian said 

“You know I think I saw some dear if you’re so hungry why don’t you go eat Bambi,” Lizzie said 

“Is this some kind of test?” He asked turning to Lizzie 

“You bet your ass it is,” Lizzie said smiling. Sebastian smiled back and got out of the car. 

“And you failed,” she said driving off, leaving Sebastian stranded in the middle of nowhere. Lizzie felt bad for abandoning Sebastian like that but at the same time, he deserved it. She knew he would eventually catch up to her which he did. When Lizzie had found Landon, Sebastian snapped his neck. They stuffed him in the trunk waiting for him to come back, but that was when she blew a tire. She made Sebastian fix it because she certainly wasn’t going to do it. He didn’t know what he was doing but it was just for Lizzie’s amusement. Everything was going fine until Sebastian took his shirt off. Lizzie couldn’t help but look at his toned stomach.

“What are you doing? Put your shirt back on,” She asked as she glanced over at his abs. 

“Was that the reason you brought me along, so you could abandon me like an unwanted pup?” He asked setting his shirt down.

“You shouldn’t be at the school, you call my friends parsnips,” She said sitting on the hood of the car

“No, they’re turnips,” He corrected her. 

“Okay whatever vegetable they are, they don’t like you, no one does,” She said glaring at him 

“Except for you Elizabeth,” He said smirking at her

“For the last time, I don’t fancy you or whatever I might even hate you, Sebastian. You made me think I was crazy,” She said avoiding his gaze.

“Perhaps we both are, for I fancy you Elizabeth,” He said softly, looking at her. 

“Did that line work in the middle ages?” She asked

“Yes, yes it did, along with my abdominal muscles but all that truly matters is that it is working now,” he said causing her to glance once more 

“No it isn’t,” she said not wanting to give in.

“Mmhh, tis,” he said 

“Tis not,” Lizzie wasn’t going to let Sebastian win on this one. 

“Tis,” 

“Tis not,” she said a bit louder 

“Tis,” he said but softer

“Okay you are insufferable but lucky for me there is something called an aneurysm spell,” Lizzie said standing up

“Ahh which you cannot cast, not without touching me,” He said standing in front of her giving her a smirk which caused Lizzie to roll her eyes. 

“I said put your shirt back on,” She said slowly, not wanting to get distracted, but Sebastian just gave her another smirk

“You know what, whatever, you are forgetting there is a perfectly good dead Phoenix in the trunk,” Lizzie said as she started to walk to the trunk but was stopped by Sebastian grabbing her neck. Lizzie was caught off guard by this but didn’t do anything. 

“And you’re forgetting that I am dangerous,” He said looking into her eyes, his hand still on her neck. Lizzie felt a rush of lust and desire, she didn’t feel afraid. 

“Stop talking,” she started saying as she took a hold of his hand “Action is required.” she finished saying. Lizzie moved closer to him, placing her hands on his face and kissed him intensely. He moved his hands to her hips and he kissed her back. Lifting her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist, they stopped kissing and looked at one another with desire, in that moment they needed to be skin to skin. Sebastian vamp sped them over to the hood of the car, placing Lizzie on it. He took off her jacket throwing it to the side, as Lizzie’s hands started to roam down his body. He pushed her down to the hood of the car, from that moment she forgot she hated him and just gave in to her need for him. After being wrapped up in one another they sat on the seats of the car. It led to Sebastian telling Lizzie the reasons why he wanted to stay at the Salvatore school. Lizzie had let her guard down with him in that moment. She wanted him to stay because he was just as broken as her. They were the same and deep down she knew she cared for him. 

* * *

Cassandra was going to get Sebastian back, he belonged with her. She knew exactly how she was going to do it. She just needed to get some things into place, in order for her to get what she wanted. He was going to be in for a hell of a surprise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Hey guys I am finally back to updating this story. It's been over a months since I updated this story but I'm back and I will be uploading frequently since I have no school. I hope you all liked this chapter, next chapter will be a pretty important one.


	10. BLACK LIVES MATTER

_**Hey guys I wanted to take a moment to say a few words about everything that has been going on. I may not have millions of followers, but I am using my small platform to speak up against the injustices black people face. I know that I will never fully understand what black people go through. But I want you to know that I stand with you. That I am listening to you and that may not matter much but I need you to know that I am with you. When I saw what happened with George Floyd I felt disgusted with the cops that did that to him. He was an innocent and because of the color of his skin he died. For years it had been happening but enough is enough. This cannot happen anymore, the people who are supposed to be protecting us cannot claim any more innocent lives** _ _**ust because of the color of someone's skin** _ _**. During this time we all need to unite and make change happen. We cannot stay silent anymore, which is why I am speaking up. I am tired of seeing innocent lives being taken just because of the color of a person's skin. All lives won't matter unit Black Lives Matter. Please, speak up against the injustices black people face. Because it has to change. We have the right to protest, we need to be heard for change to be made. My heart aches for the family of George Floyd and the families of the other innocent lives that were taken. This is for George Floyd, Breonna Taylor, David McAtee and all the other innocent lives who have died due to police brutality.** _

_**"I CAN'T BREATH"** _

_**Speak up, don't stay silent. If you are neutral in this situation then you've already chosen a side, the side o the oppressors.** _

_**#BlackLivesMatter** _

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Hi guys so this is my brand new sizzie story. I've been working on it for a while and I'm so excited for you guys to read it. First chapter will be up January 13th, 2020


End file.
